


Back in Control

by Creej



Series: Control [2]
Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:18:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creej/pseuds/Creej
Summary: It's Peter's turn to be in control...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the story Control

Neal woke, slowly becoming aware that he was on his back, his hands pinned loosely over his head and of the scrape of stubble on his jaw and neck as lips traveled from his jaw to the join of his neck and shoulder.

The bed shifted and he smiled, stretching, as a hand skimmed lightly over his chest and stomach, stopping just short of his morning wood.

"Peter..." His tone was half admonishing, half plea. The response he got was a low rumble of laughter which sent goosebumps skittering down his spine. God, he loved that sound. It never failed to arouse him.

"Good things come..." Peter said softly in his ear before giving it a light nip.

"I'd like to," Neal said, opening his eyes to give his partner a wicked look.

"I'm sure you would," Peter said. "And you will. Just not right now."

Peter drifted his fingertips over Neal's erection and he shivered. He worked a hand loose and trailed it down over Peter's body, stopping at the other man's impressive erection, swallowing a moan as he remembered how it had felt in his mouth. Of its own accord, his hand wrapped around it and started stroking.

"Neal..."

He stilled as Peter gripped his wrist and he looked up into those brown eyes, already going black with arousal. He suspected the blue of his own was almost hidden as well.

"I have something else in mind," Peter said.

"Really?" Neal asked. "Care to clue me in?"

"Lay still," Peter said and shifted until he lay over him.

"Peter...?"

"Shhh."

To ensure Neal's silence, Peter took his mouth, licking deep and Neal gave a sigh that was half moan. He found his hands pinned lightly on either side of his head when he tried to hold Peter still.

"I said, lay still."

Neal had always found it difficult not to obey that tone in Peter's voice and in the bedroom, it worked better than any restraints ever could. Besides, he knew that doing what Peter said would lead to a truly mind blowing orgasm. He felt himself grow harder at the thought. A low chuckle from Peter told him he'd noticed.

Peter's mouth followed the trail his hands had taken earlier and, just as his hands had, stopped just short of his cock.

Neal couldn't help the groan that was half protest, half frustration as Peter side-tracked to kiss the insides of his thighs.

"Good things come..."

Neal felt the words as well as heard them. "Keep that up and I will," he said. He clutched at the pillow as Peter unerringly found every one of his hot spots, his breathing becoming ragged. To distract himself, he began to plan a heist - purely hypothetically, of course - of the Degas exhibit at MoMA but his thoughts were completely derailed when he felt the warmth of Peter's mouth close over his now aching cock and he found himself on the receiving end of one of the slowest, most intense blow jobs he'd ever had.

"God... Peter..." he groaned, forcing himself to lie still even though everything in him was insisting that he thrust into Peter's mouth. He jerked when Peter's tongue swept across the head of his cock, every muscle tense as he fought for control. He startled slightly when he felt Peter's fingers, slick with lube, push into him one at a time and he groaned at the thought of Peter's cock stretching him, filling him until he thought he'd burst, hitting his sweet spot with every thrust. The thought alone almost made him come, never mind what Peter's mouth was doing.

"Peter..." He couldn't help the near desperation that colored the plea and he didn't care that Peter heard.

It was with a sense of relief when he felt Peter settle between his legs and slowly push in, hearing the long, drawn out sigh as Peter seated himself inside him. He squirmed slightly, his fingers digging into the other man's arms as Peter stayed still.

"Move, dammit," Neal said, his voice rough, seeing the other man riding the edge of control. Even so, Peter managed a wicked grin.

"What's your hurry?" Peter asked.

"Never pegged you for one for torture," Neal said, making no attempt to still his hips as be bucked up against the other man.

"If I were going to torture you, I wouldn't do *this*," Peter said, withdrawing a few inches then snapping his hips forward.

Neal's back arched as his sweet spot was hit and he grunted softly. "Oh God, do that again." For a second he thought Peter would refuse but to his relief, he began thrusting steadily, increasing the pace.

Peter propped himself on one arm, reaching between them and stroked Neal's cock as he claimed his mouth in a deep kiss.

Neal's back arched almost painfully as his climax ripped through him, his muscles tense and he was vaguely aware of Peter pulsing inside him as the other man climaxed as well.

When Neal finally came back to himself, his first sight was of Peter hovering over him, eyes crinkled in amusement and filled with lust and love. He pulled his head down, capturing that oh so talented mouth in a sensual kiss, his breath hitching a little as Peter withdrew.

"So, I assume it was worth it," Peter said.

Neal smiled. "Always is," he said. His smile turned mischievous. "So, up for round two?" he asked and shivered in delight when Peter laughed.

"Give me a few to recover," he said.

Neal sighed in mock disappointment. "I suppose I could," he said with a sigh. "You realize, of course, I'm going to make you pay for that."

"Oh, bring it on Caffrey," Peter said.

"I will, Burke," Neal said. "Believe me, I will."


End file.
